borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Talk to Tannis" glitched mission question???
So I started a new character for laughs, I'm on my second playthru and had a question. I am currently in New Haven and I'm half-way thru the missions for "Crazy Eral", I'm also at level 61 already. If I go and complete the Knoxx DLC and get the glitched "Talk to Tannis" that never goes away, will it interfer with me going back and completing the rest of the regular playthru 2??? Or will I be able to get it to go away by going back and continuing with the regular story on playthru 2??? Scatty25 20:58 April 26, 2010 If it doesn't have the "TURN IN" text on it, then just choose some other mission and you should be ok. When you transfer from one usually if you transfer from a Borderlands venue to a DLC venue, it randomly chooses a mission from your list and sets it as your currently selected mission. Just choose another mission, it won't affect your gameplay so don't worry. -=cyber_rat=- 04:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I know that it shouldn't affect the normal game when going form the original game to the DLC. My question is that the glitch gives you the "Talk to Tanis" mission when you finish the end of the Knoxx DLC, but when you go to find her she isn't in here cell. My question is: If I complete the DLC and then go back to finish the second playthru will the game get stuck there because she won't be in her cell therefore I can't progress the story or will she be there and I will be able to get rid of the "glitched" mission? Scatty25 23:13 April 26, 2010 : Hmmm...? Interesting. That's a new one for me. Although i think if you go back to finish, she'll be there. It probably has the same concept of a glitch as to the "having 3 TK Baha existing in the game" glitch. I may be wrong though, i haven't heard of that glitch yet, please don't take my word for it. : ( -=cyber_rat=- 11:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Someone needs to sticky the answers to questions like these. It is not a glitch, it's just an unrefined removal of game elements. Weapon proficiencies were supposed to reduce level requirements on weapons - the feature was scrapped, but the item cards still reflect it. Similarly, the mission was supposed to be in the main storyline, somewhere near the end - probably near Get Some Answers - but I'm guessing the mission-to-next-mission activation screwed up somewhere and engaged it anyway. --Nagamarky 13:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) "Talk to Tannis" should have its own page on the wiki so people looking to find out how to turn this mission in can discover that they can't, and shouldn`t worry about it. I can start the page if need be. Tellegro 14:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) VERY sorry if this isn't according to protocol .... I have a similar problem re: "Talking to Tannis" - that is, all other missions are done, but the "turn in" notice remains, and she's not there to "turn in" to ... and that's no good. Was there ever a resolution to problems such as this? Don Tiny 23:41, July 14, 2010 (CDT) : No. --Nagamarky 08:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : : Maybe this could use an article in the missions section. There's another forum thread on it here (sorry if the link format bugs you - I haven't quite got this editor figured out yet..) : It looks like you need to either save edit or possibly play through on co-op and talk to her personally. In case anybody hasn't realized this, if you talk to her then your co-op partner can't, and then they have the glitched quest. So backup a save file beforehand, if this does work, and they'll be able to get it for themselves too. Anybody know if this will stay complete once it's turned in? Haven't fixed mine yet, and I've seen a couple ppl indicating it keeps coming back. WhackyGordon 18:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC)